Quest for Fairy Flutter Day 1
Description Welcome to The VFK Fairy Flutter Epic Quest Day 1 - Butterflies! Butterflies have been represented in art and symbols since ancient times. They are among the most beautiful and fascinating of animals and live virtually everywhere from mountains and arctic tundra to deserts and forests. Butterflies show a wide range of behaviors as interesting as that of birds, and all the hues and vividness of flowers! Today you will embark on a 5 day Epic Quest to befriend these elusive creatures so that butterflies will follow you wherever you go! On today's quest, we will take a look a identifying butterflies. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Flutter Quest Pin - Meadow! Prizes Questions 1. Remember, if approached carefully, butterflies are easy to observe. First you need to know a butterfly when you see one! Butterflies belong to the large animal phylum Arthropoda and the Class Insecta. Together with the more numerous moths, butterflies comprise the order Lepidoptera. How do the members of this order differ from all the other insects? * They have 3 body segments * They have 6 jointed legs * They have scales over all or the majority of their wings * They have two antennae 2. Butterflies and moths are characterized by these scales which are usually on their bodies as well. You can generally tell a butterfly from a moth by a few features. Butterflies fly during the day while moths are mostly nocturnal. Also, you can tell by their wing venation, their body structure and their habits. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say "Butterflies are flowers that fly!" 3. In addition, some other basic differences help to tell butterflies and moths apart. Moths extend their wings to the sides. Some moths fold their wings in a tent shape over the back. Other moths may also wrap them around their body. When butterflies land, they usually hold their wings vertically over their back. What other major difference can be used to tell moths and butterflies apart? * Butterflies but not moths have knoblike clubs at the tip of their antennae * Butterflies but not moths have large compound eyes * Butterflies but not moths have two pairs of wings * All of the above 4. There are two super families of butterflies: the Papilionoidea - true butterflies and the Hesperioidea - skippers. The true butterflies usually have narrow bodies and long antennae, and their full wings are brightly colored. Skippers usually have stocky, compact and hairy bodies. Their wings are short and triangular shaped and tend to be shades of tawny orange, brown, gray and black. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age and say: "Happiness is a butterfly!" Answers 1. They have scales over all or the majority of their wings 2. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say "Butterflies are flowers that fly!" 3. Butterflies but not moths have knoblike clubs at the tip of their antennae 4. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age and say: "Happiness is a butterfly!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests